Casamentero
by Maddy-BB
Summary: Sweets está decidido a conseguir que Booth y Brennan estén juntos. Continuación de "La muerte de un payaso" *Traducción de "Matchmaker" de FaithinBones.*
1. Chapter 1

**Esto sucede algunas semanas después de "El Cambio en el Juego". ****Esta es la primera de las nuevas historias que prometí para esta semana. Es la secuela de "La muerte de un payaso" que ya les había prometido antes. Espero les guste y que la disfruten =)**

**La historia le pertenece a FaithinBones.**

Ooooooooooooooooooo

La conversación con Booth le había estado comiendo a Sweets durante tres días. Booth le había dicho que había estado con alguien la noche que el payaso fue asesinado. Esto sencillamente no le parecía bien a Sweets. Sweets pensaba que Booth y la Dra. Brennan finalmente habían llegado a un acuerdo y al menos estaban viéndose. Por lo menos eso es lo que le había dicho Hodgins. Ahora, de acuerdo con Booth, la Dra. Brennan y él estaban viendo a alguien más y no les importaba. Esto le parecía muy, muy mal. ¿Cómo podían haber tomado un camino equivocado?

Sweets estuvo preocupado por eso hasta que ya no pudo aguantar más. Mientras conducía hasta el Jeffersonian, a Sweets le venían una y otra vez a la cabeza las palabras que Booth le había dicho tres días antes, "Bones está viendo a alguien y yo también. Deja de hacer de hacer de casamentero Sweets. No eres muy bueno en eso."

Sweets sabía que ya no era más su terapeuta así que no tenía derecho de interferir entre ellos, pero, ¡Maldición!, él se consideraba amigo de Booth y la Dra. Brennan. ¿Para qué eran los amigos si no para señalarles sus errores? Realmente le agradaban Booth y la Dra. Brennan y sabía que ellos debían estar juntos. ¡Demonios! Todo el mundo sabía que debían estar juntos.

Ooooooooooooooooooo

Al llegar al Jeffersonian, Sweets se estacionó en el estacionamiento de visitantes y entró a la parte del Laboratorio del Jeffersonian. Al no ver a Hodgins en la plataforma, Sweets se dirigió a su oficina. Al acercarse a la puerta, Sweets vio a Hodgins hablando con Cam. Como no quería involucrar a nadie más, se dirigió al pasillo y esperó a que Cam saliera. Sentado en un banco, Sweets sacó su teléfono y revisó su correo electrónico. Después de un rato, vio salir a Cam de la oficina de Hodgins.

Poniendo su teléfono en el bolsillo de su chaqueta, Sweets se levantó y regresó a la oficina de Hodgins. Al entrar a la habitación, vio a Hodgins observando algo de ropa muy ensangrentada. En cuanto se acercó a Hodgins, Sweets empezó a percibir ese olor metálico que sólo podía significar sangre. Sweets realmente odiaba ese olor. Le recordaba el olor del hígado. El hecho de que eso viniera de la ropa significaba que la sangre probablemente era humana y por eso el olor era un poco nauseabundo. Desde que había empezado a trabajar para el FBI, Sweets había dejado de comer hígado. Cada vez que trataba de comerlo, el pensamiento de cuerpos en descomposición invadía su mente tan pronto como el tenedor se acercaba a su boca. La primera vez que eso pasó, Sweets estuvo a punto de vomitar. Sí señor, el hígado ahora estaba fuera de su menú. Probablemente contraería alguna enfermedad mortal porque no estaba recibiendo suficiente hierro. Su madre siempre le había cocinado hígado por lo menos una vez a la semana para evitar que se enfermara. Ella le decía que el hígado era la mejor alternativa a una manzana cuando se trataba de mantener a los doctores fuera de tu vida. Suponía que ella estaría preocupada por él si todavía viviera. Si hubiera visto los cadáveres que él había visto y olido las cosas que él había olido, entonces estaba seguro de que tampoco hubiera querido volver a ver otro pedazo de hígado.

Caminando hacia Hodgins, Sweets le dijo, "Hey, Dr. Hodgins, necesito hablar con usted."

Levantando la vista y dándose vuelta, Hodgins le sonrió y dijo, "Hey, Sweets ¿Qué pasa?"

Con el ceño fruncido, Sweets se quejó, "Creí que me habías dicho que el Agente Booth y la Dra. Brennan estaban saliendo."

Desconcertado, Hodgins le respondió, "Eso es lo que Ángela me dijo. Ella dijo que la Dra. Brennan y Booth ahora estaban saliendo un poco más."

Negando con la cabeza, Sweets le dijo, "Bueno, pues algo pasó porque el Agente Booth me dijo hace tres días que él y la Dra. Brennan estaban viendo a alguien más."

Frunciéndole el ceño, Hodgins respondió, "Eso no suena bien. Ángela dijo que la Dra. Brennan y el Agente Booth empezaron a salir después de que Brodsky fue capturado. Ángela dice que están avanzando a paso de tortuga, pero, hay movimiento hacia el otro. No pueden estar viendo a alguien más. Ángela me lo habría dicho.

"Bueno, te estoy diciendo que lo están haciendo." Le dijo Sweets.

Agarrando el brazo derecho de Sweets, Hodgins dijo, "Tenemos que ir a hablar con Ángela. No podemos pasar por más de su basura. Tienen que estar juntos. Si no es por el bien de ellos por lo menos por el nuestro."

Ooooooooooooooooooooo

Ángela estaba ocupada trabajando en una reconstrucción facial para Brennan cuando Hodgins y Sweets entraron a su oficina. Levantando la mirada, Ángela dijo, "Hola, Jack, Sweets. ¿Qué te trae por aquí, Sweets? Brennan no dijo que vendrías."

Negando con la cabeza, Sweets preguntó, "Ángela, ¿La Dra. Brennan y el Agente Booth están saliendo?"

Frunciendo el ceño, Ángela miró a Hodgins y dijo, "¿Y cómo se pudo haber enterado Sweets de eso Jack?"

Haciendo un gesto con los ojos y luego volviéndose hacia Ángela, Jack dijo, "Eh, Bebé, pude haberle dicho algo hace un par de semanas."

Al ver que el amor de su vida se puso las manos en las caderas y empezó a golpear ligeramente con su pie derecho, Hodgins continuó, "Oh vamos Cariño. Sabes que no podía dejar de decirle a alguien la noticia. Es demasiado grande. Sólo soy un ser humano."

Un poco irritada, Ángela espetó, "Si, un ser humano muerto si no empiezas a guardar secretos cuando te digo que son secretos. ¿Cómo se supone que voy a hacer que la gente me diga cosas si no confían en mí? Tu parloteo sobre las cosas que te digo va a hacer que las personas se enojen conmigo."

Interrumpiendo a Ángela, Sweets dijo, "Si las personas te dicen algo en confianza, entonces, ¿No se supone que no debes decírselo a nadie, incluyendo al Dr. Hodgins?"

Girándose hacia Sweets, Ángela dijo, "Eso viene de un hombre que planeaba escribir un libro sobre dos de sus pacientes. ¿En serio?"

Sonrojándose, Sweets respondió, "Hey, tenía el permiso del Agente Booth y la Dra. Brennan para escribir ese libro. Resultó ser basura así que no lo publiqué, pero, no violé su confidencialidad."

Frunciendo el ceño, Ángela le dijo, "Mentira. Eres tan malo como un chisme de Jack. Tomas los chismes que hay alrededor y luego tratas de usarlos para interferir en la vida de todos. "

Levantando las manos, Hodgins interrumpió, "Espera, estamos olvidando que Sweets y yo vinimos aquí a hablar contigo. Sweets dice que Booth le dijo que él y la Dra. Brennan están viendo a alguien más. ¿Qué vamos a hacer con Booth y la Dra. B? No los podemos dejar romper ahora. No puedo pasar por uno o dos años más de Booth suspirando por la Dra. B. y la Dra. B fingiendo que Booth sólo es su amigo. Me volvería loco. Estoy seguro de ello. "

Hablando en voz baja, Sweets dijo, "Yo creo que ese barco ya zarpó."

Frunciendo el ceño, Hodgins se giró y le preguntó a Sweets, "¿Qué dijiste?

Ruborizándose, Sweets le dijo, "Dije que tienes razón. Ninguno de nosotros quiere pasar por eso."

Frunciéndole el ceño tanto a Sweets como a Hodgins, Ángela suspiró, "Miren Laurel y Hardy*, tenemos que pensar en algo para conseguir que empiecen a salir. Booth y Brennan fueron hechos el uno para el otro. Yo voy a lograr que esos dos estén juntos incluso si tengo que matarlos y enterrarlos juntos.

Sorprendido, Hodgins advirtió, "Eso es un poco… demasiado permanente, Nena. Sweets y yo te ayudaremos a pensar en algo. El asesinato está fuera. Tu Papá me echaría la culpa y se aseguraría que mi cuerpo nunca fuera encontrado."

Sacudiendo la cabeza, Ángela sonrió, "Oh no te preocupes por eso. Papá me dijo que si alguna vez tiene que matarte se aseguraría de que yo supiera dónde estás enterrado por razones del seguro."

Saltándosele un poco los ojos, Hodgins le dijo, "¿Qué?"

Sonriendo, Ángela le dijo, "Sólo es una broma Jack. Te tomas a mi Papá demasiado en serio. Te he dicho antes que él no le haría daño ni a una mosca."

Negando con la cabeza, Hodgins dijo, "¿Si? ¿No recuerdas que una vez me secuestró y me dejó en el desierto?"

Sonriendo, Ángela le dijo, "Pero a pesar de ello no les hicieron daño, ¿Verdad?"

"No", dijo Hodgins, "Sólo desperté con un tatuaje en el brazo y tuve que caminar más de ocho kilómetros hasta la carretera para conseguir un taxi de regreso a la ciudad."

"¿Lo ves?" dijo Ángela acariciando el brazo de Hodgins, "No le haría daño a una mosca."

Oooooooooooooooooooo

***Laurel y Hardy eran una pareja de actores cómicos considerados como una de las mejores del cine. En español serian "El Gordo y el Flaco".**


	2. Chapter 2

**La historia le pertenece a FathinBones.**

Ooooooooooooooooooooooo

Booth apenas había terminado de redactar sus informes sobre su último caso y tenía ganas de volver a casa. Brennan le había dicho que fuera a casa temprano porque planeaba cocinarle la cena. Booth le preguntó que pensaba cocinar, pero, ella se negó a decírselo. Quería sorprenderlo. Booth solo esperaba que no fueran hamburguesas de tofu o pastel de carne de tofu o alguna otra cosa de tofu.

Al escuchar un golpe en la puerta, Booth levantó la mirada y vio a Ángela de pie del otro lado de la puerta cerrada. Haciéndole señales para que entrara, Booth sonrió y pensó, "Esto no puede ser bueno."

Sonriendo, Ángela abrió la puerta, entró a la oficina de Booth y se sentó en la silla frente al escritorio. "Booth, Jack y yo nos preguntábamos si Brennan y tu estarían interesados en venir a nuestra casa a cenar mañana por la noche."

Negando con la cabeza, Booth le dijo, "No puedo Ángela. Tengo planes mañana por la noche."

"Uhh, ¿Brennan y tu van a salir mañana en la noche?" Le preguntó Ángela.

Frunciendo el ceño, Booth respondió, "Creo que Bones me dijo que tiene planes para mañana en la noche. Sin embargo, tendrás que consultar con ella."

Frunciéndose el ceño a sí misma, Ángela preguntó, "Booth, ¿No vas a salir con Brennan mañana por la noche?"

Negando con la cabeza, Booth frunció el ceño, " Mira Ángela, no sé de donde sacaste la idea de que Bones y yo estamos saliendo, pero, no lo estamos haciendo."

Con una mirada triste, Ángela respondió, "Sólo pensé que ustedes dos habían decidido salir después de que Brodsky fue capturado. Brennan me dijo que ustedes dos pasaron la noche juntos la noche que Vincent fue asesinado."

Encogiéndose de hombros, Booth suspiró, "Hice que Bones se quedara conmigo esa noche para protegerla. Odio decepcionarte, pero, Bones durmió en el sofá. Yo dormí en mi cama."

Apretando los labios, Ángela confesó, "Eso no es lo que yo escuché."

"No me importa lo que hayas escuchado, Ángela. Bones y yo somos amigos. No estamos saliendo."

Sacudiendo la cabeza, Ángela protestó, "Booth no…"

Interrumpiendo a Ángela, Booth anunció, "No estamos saliendo Ángela."

Suspirando, Ángela respondió, "Sweets dice que estás saliendo con alguien. ¿Es cierto?"

Frunciendo el ceño Booth respondió, "Sweets es un bocón."

"¿Entonces es verdad?" Preguntó Ángela.

Asintiendo lentamente, Booth le respondió, "Si, estoy saliendo con alguien y Bones también. Somos felices, Ángela. Déjalo ir."

Frunciendo el ceño, Ángela protestó, "¿Déjalo ir? No puedo creer que ustedes dos no estén saliendo. Simplemente no tiene ningún sentido. Ustedes dos no tienen ningún sentido."

Sonriéndole, Booth estuvo de acuerdo, "Nunca hemos tenido ningún sentido."

Levantándose de la silla, Ángela gritó, "Ustedes dos deben estar juntos ¿No te das cuenta?"

"Estamos juntos, Ángela. Somos los mejores amigos. Nos vemos todos los días. Pasamos mucho tiempo con el otro. Estamos felices. ¿No puedes estar feliz por nosotros?"

Frustrada, Ángela, se dio la vuelta y salió de la oficina de Booth.

Al ver a Ángela marcharse de su oficina hecha una furia, Booth pensó, "Mejor me voy al departamento de Bones y hablo con ella. Tal vez no podamos mantener nuestra relación en secreto por mucho tiempo."

Ooooooooooooooooooooo

Cuando llegó al departamento de Brennan, Booth gritó, "Hey Bones, estoy en casa."

Saliendo de la cocina, Brennan le sonrió, "Llegaste temprano."

Sonriendo, Booth se acercó a donde estaba parada Brennan y le dio un beso.

Feliz con la bienvenida, Booth besó a Brennan de nuevo. Enderezándose, Booth observó el encantador rostro de Brennan, "Pensé que sería mejor venir a casa y hablar contigo."

Frunciendo el ceño, Brennan comentó, "Eso suena importante."

Asintiendo, Booth le dijo, "Es importante. ¿Le dijiste a Ángela que dormimos juntos la noche que Vincent murió?"

Asintiendo, Brennan respondió, "Pude habérselo mencionado."

Frunciendo el ceño, Booth dijo, "Lo hayas o no lo hayas hecho. Pensé que querías mantener nuestra relación en secreto. ¿Cómo puede ser un secreto si Ángela sabe que dormimos juntos?"

Encogiéndose de hombros, Brennan frunció el ceño, "Ángela no debería asumir que estamos saliendo sólo porque dormimos juntos. No es una suposición racional."

Negando con la cabeza, Booth preguntó, "¿En que planeta, Bones? ¿Te das cuenta de que si le dijiste a Ángela que dormimos juntos, entonces Hodgins lo sabe? Si Hodgins lo sabe entonces también los demás. Sabes que Hodgins no es muy bueno guardando secretos de otras personas."

Asintiendo, Brennan dijo, "Bueno, hablaré con Ángela mañana temprano. Le recordaré que le dije que dormimos juntos, pero no debería asumir que estamos saliendo."

Poniendo las manos sobre los hombros de Brennan, Booth sonrió, "Mira, sería mejor si tan solo les dijéramos a todos que estamos viviendo juntos. Ángela y Sweets ya sospechan de nosotros y si es así, entonces estoy muy seguro que nuestra posible relación es un chisme común."

Sacudiendo la cabeza, Brennan declaró, "Por favor, Booth. Déjame tratar de arreglar esto. Quiero mantener en secreto nuestra relación por algunas semanas más. Estoy disfrutando de nuestro tiempo juntos y realmente me gusta que nadie sepa de nosotros. Eso hace a nuestra relación solo nuestra. En el momento en que les digamos a todos de nosotros, vamos a ser presionados para hacer cosas que puede que no queramos hacer."

Desconcertado, Booth preguntó, "¿Como qué?

Encogiendo los hombros, Brennan respondió, "¿Casarnos? Cuando Ángela y mi padre se enteren que estoy embarazada, puede que traten de de presionarnos para casarnos."

Abrazando a Brennan, Booth la tranquilizó, "Mira, Bones. Somos adultos. Si no te quieres casar, entonces no lo haremos. Nadie puede presionarnos para hacerlo. Es nuestra decisión. Nadie más puede obligarnos hacer algo que no queremos hacer. Si quieres casarte entonces pídeme que me case contigo y lo haremos. Si no quieres casarte entonces no lo haremos."

Sonriente, Brennan le dio un beso a Booth. "La cena estará lista en más o menos una hora. Si quieres ver un poco de televisión, no me molesta."

Sonriéndole, Booth preguntó, "De acuerdo. ¿Qué hay de cenar?"

Regresando a la cocina, Brennan respondió, "Burritos de tofu."

Haciendo muecas, Booth dijo, "Suena delicioso."

Acercándose a la mesa del comedor, Booth tomó un par de manzanas del frutero y se empezó a comer una de camino al sofá. "Tal vez me puedo llenar con manzanas antes de la cena", pensó Booth.

Oooooooooooooooooooo

**Pobre de Booth, tofu para la cena jajajaja. **

**¿Qué creen que haga Ángela ahora?**

**Gracias por sus comentarios :)**

**Sukatao, ¡Saludos! =D**

**RGG, pues ya se enteró, a ver qué pasa **

**Marifer, ¡eso es lo mejor de todo! Que ellos no saben nada ;)**

**BonezitaEmily, ¡Hola! Eso lo leerás en el siguiente capi ;) y gracias por agregarlo a favoritos. **


	3. Chapter 3

**La historia le pertenece a FaithinBones. **

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Más temprano esa noche, Ángela, Hodgins y Sweets habían tenido una reunión del "Club de Casamenteros de Booth y Brennan". El nombre fue idea de Hodgins.

"En un centavo, en una libra", Dijo Hodgins.*

Sacudiendo la cabeza, Ángela dijo, "¿Qué significa eso?"

Sonriendo, Hodgins tradujo, "Bien podría recibir una mordida de un lobo como de un cordero."*

Rodando los ojos, Ángela contestó, "Si, es más que claro."

Queriendo ir al grano, Sweets preguntó, "Bueno, ¿Qué es lo que quieren hacer con esos dos?"

Levantando la mano, Hodgins informó a su pequeño grupo, "Tenemos que hacer una intervención. Tenemos ir con la Dra. B y señalarle que es ahora o nunca con Booth y asegurarnos de que sea ahora."

Negando con la cabeza, Sweets se quejó, "¿Y cómo vas a hacerla ver que es ahora si él está saliendo con alguien y ella también?"

"Creo que si hablamos con ambos sobre los felices que son cuando están juntos y lo miserables que son cuando están separados, puede que caigan en cuenta que deben darse mutuamente una oportunidad." Explicó Ángela. "Aunque tenemos que hablar con Brennan primero. Si ella no está lista para salir con Booth, entonces Booth no cooperará."

Al ver las caras ansiosas frente a ella, Ángela continuó, "Oh vamos. No les hará daño intentarlo al menos. Le pediré a Cam que cuide de Michael por un par de horas."

Asintiendo, Hodgins sonrió, "Si, ¿Qué es lo peor que podría pasar?"

Negando con la cabeza, Sweets palideció, "No quiero pensar en ello."

Oooooooooooooooooooooo

Booth y Brennan habían descansado toda la tarde. Brennan se había sentido un poco cansada así que Booth le había dicho que fueran a la cama temprano en lugar de salir. Habían estado dormidos casi media hora cuando escucharon que llamaban a la puerta del departamento. Ya que el departamento era de Brennan, ella se levantó de la cama, se puso su bata y salió de la habitación, cerrando la puerta detrás de ella. Booth cerró los ojos y trató de volver a dormir. Sin embargo, la curiosidad no se lo permitió. Finalmente, admitiendo para sí que era lo bastante entrometido como para querer saber lo que estaba pasando, Booth saltó de la cama y se quedó junto a la puerta, tratando de escuchar lo que estaba pasando en la sala.

Ooooooooooooooooo

Al responder a la puerta, Brennan se sorprendió de encontrar a Ángela, Hodgins y Sweets frente a ella.

"¿Podemos pasar, Cariño?" Le preguntó Ángela

Desconcertada, Brennan respondió, "Si, por supuesto." Al hacerse a un lado, la inesperada compañía entró al departamento.

Al ver que Brennan estaba en bata, Sweets comentó, "Solamente son las 8:30, Dra. Brennan, ¿La hemos despertado?"

"Si, lo hicieron", respondió Brennan.

Ruborizándose, Sweets miró el rostro molesto de Brennan, "Tal vez deberíamos esperar y hablar con usted mañana."

Frunciendo el ceño, Brennan respondió, "Ya me despertaron. No veo el punto de hacer eso y después dejarme sin decirme por qué."

Aclarándose la garganta, Hodgins explicó, "Mire, Dra. B. Estamos aquí como sus amigos. Pensamos que está cometiendo un grave error al no salir con Booth. Ya se lo he dicho, somos sus amigos y vemos lo feliz que es cuando está con Booth. Vemos lo feliz que es Booth cuando está con usted. Ustedes dos de verdad necesitan por lo menos intentar salir. Esto de salir con otras personas tiene que parar. Realmente tiene que hacerlo. Si quiere, podemos hablar con Booth y tratar de hacerle ver que ustedes dos necesitan darse mutuamente una oportunidad."

Echando un vistazo hacia la puerta de la recámara, Brennan se quejó, "No entiendo por qué sienten que es necesario hablar conmigo sobre salir con Booth. Booth y yo somos muy buenos amigos. De hecho, tengo que admitir que es mi mejor amigo. Nosotros hemos hablado sobre salir y en este momento estamos satisfechos con los acuerdos que hemos hecho con respecto a nuestra relación. Creo que no sería conveniente para ustedes hablar con Booth acerca de citas o posibles relaciones. No creo que le guste que interfieran en sus asuntos privados."

Mirando de nuevo hacia la puerta, Brennan continuó, "Aprecio el hecho de que me consideren una amiga y que quieran que sea feliz, pero, soy feliz. No tiene que preocuparse por eso. Sé que Booth también es feliz."

Echando un vistazo a la puerta del dormitorio, Ángela frunció el ceño, "Eh, Cariño. Podríamos haber llegado en un mal momento. Tal vez deberíamos irnos y hablar un poco más de esto mañana."

Negándose, Hodgins exclamó, "¡No Ángela!, estamos aquí para hablar con la Dra. B y tenemos que hacerlo."

Girándose hacia Brennan, Hodgins continuó, "Mire, yo sé que usted y Booth han tenido sus altas y bajas, pero, en realidad, todo el mundo sabe que ustedes dos están hechos el uno para el otro. Ustedes son más felices cuando están juntos. Nosotros lo sabemos, usted lo sabe y Booth lo sabe. ¿No quiere por favor considerar lo que estamos diciendo y pensarlo?"

Al escuchar girar la manija de la puerta de la habitación, todos se giraron a ver. Al abrir la puerta, Booth, en bata, entró a la habitación y cruzó los brazos. "¿Sabes Bones? Ellos no se irán hasta que les digamos que estamos saliendo. Sus cabezas son tan duras como postes de cemento y una vez que se les mete algo dentro, entonces nada mas puede tener su atención."

Sonriendo, Brennan se acercó a donde Booth estaba parado y colocó su brazo alrededor del de él. Al volverse a mirar a sus amigos, Brennan se veía muy feliz, "Les dije que Booth y yo estamos satisfechos con los acuerdos que hemos hecho con respecto a nuestra relación. Tal vez ustedes lo estarán también, ahora que saben cuáles son esos acuerdos."

Hodgins, al ver que habían interrumpido a la pareja, empezó a arrear a Sweets y a Ángela hacia la puerta del departamento. "Eh, lo siento Booth, lo siento Dra. B. No sabíamos. Sweets dijo que estaban saliendo con alguien más. Obviamente se equivocó. Vamos."

Deteniéndose, Sweets protestó, "Espera, Booth, me dijiste que estabas viendo a alguien y lo mismo la Dra. Brennan. Me dijiste que dejara de hacer de casamentero."

Negando con la cabeza, Booth le preguntó, "¿Dónde estaba la mentira, Sweets? Yo nunca te dije a quien estaba viendo y tampoco a quien estaba viendo Bones. No es mi culpa si llegaste a una conclusión equivocada."

Hablando en alto, Ángela dijo, "Si, bueno tu me dijiste que ustedes dos no están saliendo. Eso fue una mentira."

Frunciendo el ceño, Booth le informó a Ángela, "Bones y yo no estamos saliendo. Estamos viviendo juntos. Creo que eso significa que estamos más allá del periodo de citas, ¿No?"

Sonriendo, Booth ordenó, "Miren, véanse unos a otros afuera. Bones y yo vamos a regresar a la cama. Oh, y, Sweets, cuando te dije que eres un casamentero terrible, lo dije en serio. Bones y yo hemos estado viviendo juntos desde hace unas semanas."

Dándose la vuelta, Booth y Brennan entraron a su dormitorio. Después de entrar a la habitación, Booth se giró y miró a sus equivocados amigos. Sacudiendo la cabeza, Booth cerró la puerta.

Sonrojado, Sweets miró a Hodgins, "Bueno, supongo que podemos disolver el Club de Casamenteros de Booth y Brennan."

Poniendo los ojos en blanco, Ángela abrió la puerta del departamento y se fue, con Hodgins siguiéndola.

Mirando hacia atrás, a la puerta de la habitación, Sweets sonrió y cantó, "¡Ja!, soy un gran casamentero, Booth. He estado tratando de conseguir que ustedes estén juntos desde que los conocí. Están juntos, ergo, soy un gran casamentero."

Metiendo la cabeza en el departamento, Hodgins le advirtió, "Sí, sigue hablando contigo mismo, Sweets. ¿Sabes que estaremos en un gran aprieto mañana, verdad?"

Suspirando, Sweets dejó caer los hombros, "Si, lo sé."

Al salir del departamento, Sweets cerró la puerta detrás de él. Mirando a sus acompañantes, Sweets preguntó, "¿Alguien más quiere emborracharse? Es posible que se apiade de nosotros mañana si tenemos resaca."

Ooooooooooooooooooooooo

***Ambas expresiones se traducirían al español como "No tenemos nada que perder" o "O todo o nada".**

**Hola, pues este es el último capítulo de esta historia, así que a todas las que estén por aquí leyendo, que tengan un muy feliz año, que la pasen bonito con sus familias y que se les cumplan sus deseos, especialmente a Sukatao, RGG, Marifer, BonezitaEmily, Pimar, Ale2695, Anonybones y Lena que hicieron favor de dejar sus reviews. Besos y abrazos =D.**


End file.
